


everything i need i get from you

by onedamnangryfrog



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Sub Shane Madej, but make it soft as hell, let shane feel small 2k21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedamnangryfrog/pseuds/onedamnangryfrog
Summary: Ryan just wants to give Shane whatever he needs from him...So Ryan does what Ryan does - he researches and learns, and decides he’s going to try his hardest to be the best that he can be at this for Shane.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	everything i need i get from you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyshoeskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyshoeskeleton/gifts).



> This, as everything I write in this fandom, is for zaphodthebb, my beta/biggest cheerleader. Love you, friend <3
> 
> Mind the tags, please. I have tried to be thorough/err on the side of caution, but please let me know if I've missed anything I should tag! I've never written anything like this, but this fandom just keeps awakening things in me, so here we are.
> 
> Title is a lyric from a One Direction song (I Want to Write You A Song) because I needed a title and I suppose it was bound to happen eventually.

When Shane begrudgingly explains to him the way he prefers his relationships to operate, it makes a little more sense to Ryan why they’ve danced around this thing between them for so long. He doesn’t take Shane’s reluctance lightly--there’s a lot of vulnerability in exposing such private feelings, ones that he seems to have some lingering shame over. Ryan kind of wants to hurt anyone who’s ever made Shane feel like he’s not supposed to want things for himself. 

Ryan just wants to give Shane whatever he needs from him, and it doesn’t take long for Ryan to realize that when it comes to this new dynamic between them, the sex aspect, while important, is secondary. Shane needs a lot more from him than a firm hand and some sharp commands in the bedroom. So Ryan does what Ryan does - he researches and learns, and decides he’s going to try his hardest to be the best that he can be at this for Shane.

It starts with something simple - a pillow at Ryan’s feet for Shane to kneel on while Ryan watches basketball. Shane seems to get a lot of comfort out of the simple act of Ryan periodically petting his hair in between screaming at the tv in anger and in triumph, reminding him that he knows he’s there, wants him there. Ryan enjoys the grounding feeling of the soft strands of hair between his fingers, the comfort of Shane’s presence. 

So all in all, he’s pretty pleased with this first little step he’s taken, until he helps Shane up from the floor a couple of hours later and sees the discomfort in his expression, hears his pained exhalation and the popping of his joints. Shane, of course, says absolutely nothing to indicate any problem, but Ryan’s already plotting a way to do better next time.

A few days later, Ryan carries a plate laden with breakfast for two and sits down on the couch, legs spread wide. Shane automatically kneels, but before he can fold himself as small as possible, Ryan interrupts him with a soft “no, baby, up here.” 

Shane’s still sleepy-eyed and not wearing his glasses, so he doesn’t notice Ryan using his free hand to pat at the spot between his legs. He makes a barely audible hurt noise as he gets up and sits down on the couch, one cushion over from Ryan, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. The distance between them is small but significant.

Ryan realizes the misunderstanding, sits the plate down on the side table, and scoots across the divide, moving in as close as he can without falling into the space between the cushions.

“Hey, no. I’m sorry baby, I should have been more clear. C’mere.” This time, with both hands free, he gestures at the space between his thighs.

Shane gets it this time, gets up and settles himself into the space left for him, leaning back against Ryan. He doesn’t fully relax, though, the realization of the awkward position setting in for both at the same time.

“This isn’t working,” Ryan mutters softly. Shane visibly retreats into himself, makes to move once again to the other side of the couch, and Ryan quickly puts a hand on his back, correcting his course. “It’s not you, baby, you’re perfect. It’s my fault, I didn’t think things all the way through. Can you stand up for just a minute? Just stay right here with me.”

While Shane stands, waiting patiently, Ryan once again picks up the plate, hoping his lack of proper planning hasn’t completely ruined their breakfast. He sits back down with his legs mostly closed, and pats his thigh this time with his free hand.

Shane’s eyes widen, and he flushes and ducks his head. “I--I can’t, ‘m too big, too awkward, I won’t fit.”

“Baby, that’s not true, daddy’s got you. Now, breakfast is getting cold, come sit.” Ryan tries to convey that it’s a command while still maintaining a soft tone, hoping he’s striking the right note.

Shane relents, setting himself down as delicately as he can on Ryan’s thigh, letting his legs fall over Ryan’s and stretch out over the length of the couch, wrapping his arms around his neck, settling his head in by his shoulder. Ryan can still feel Shane holding tension, but he can tell that he’s trying to give over control.

“That’s so good, baby, see how well you fit on daddy’s lap?” Ryan wraps the arm not holding the plate around Shane to help steady him, make him feel more at ease. Then he realizes he’s made another miscalculation. “Can you sit good and still for daddy so I can set the plate down and feed you, baby?”

Shane relaxes a little more, an unforeseen but pleasant consequence of Ryan’s request, and Ryan sets the plate down on Shane’s outstretched legs and picks up the fork, spearing a forkful of eggs and hoping they aren’t a complete lost cause. Shane opens his mouth obligingly as the fork approaches his mouth, chews and swallows. He doesn’t seem displeased, so Ryan continues with the eggs, figuring that the bacon can wait, but the eggs are definitely on a time limit. His stomach growls, reminding him that this food is for him too, so he feeds himself a bite every other forkful. Shane relaxes more and more into him as he feeds him, and he eventually has to put the fork down to make sure the plate doesn’t fall.

“You’re doing so well, baby, but you can’t fall asleep on me, gotta finish your food.”

“Sorry daddy, ‘m just so comfy,” Shane mumbles happily, almost slurring.

“I know, baby, you fit so perfectly on daddy’s lap. We’re almost done, then I can hold you properly.”

Ryan picks up the fork again, realizes that there’s only one forkful left, and eats it himself. He then picks up a piece of bacon and brings it to Shane’s mouth, holding it there for a minute to let him take what he wants. He’s mildly surprised by the feeling of Shane’s lips closing over his fingers, lightly sucking for a moment before pulling away. He giggles in spite of himself, the feeling really more ticklish than sexual. He can see Shane smiling in his peripheral vision, his eyes crinkling in that way that Ryan’s always been absolutely gone for.

“You can have the rest, daddy, I‘m full.”

Ryan eats a piece of bacon, puts the plate down, and grabs a napkin to wipe both of their hands and mouths. When his hands are finally both free, he wraps both arms around Shane and guides his head down to rest against his chest.

“Thank you for trusting me to do this for you, baby. I love having you on my lap like this, we fit together just right, don’t we?”

Shane murmurs against his chest, barely audible. “Don’t have to thank me, I should thank you, you did everything just right for me.”

“I love taking care of you, baby, it’s just as much for me as it is for you, you know?”

Shane’s only response is his nuzzling into Ryan’s chest, his breathing already slowed to the steady cadence of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://onedamnangryfrog.tumblr.com/), I don't reblog shyan bc I'm fandom old and paranoid about watcher being on there, but I give likes and I love asks/messages!


End file.
